yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant
| romaji = Shokubutsuzoku | japanese translated = Plant Tribe | english = Plant | french = Plante | german = Pflanze | italian = Pianta | portuguese = Planta | korean = 식물족 | spanish = Planta }} Plant known as Plant Tribe in the OCG, monsters were, until Phantom Darkness, a very undersupported Type. The general strategy for Plant-Type monsters is to use cards like "Gigaplant", "Lonefire Blossom" and "Lord Poison", but also using cards that summon tokens. You can use "Return from the Different Dimension" along with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis", "Mark of the Rose", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Splendid Rose" to re-summon many Plant monsters. They can go hand-in-hand with Insect-Types as well with cards like "Arcane Archer of the Forest" and "Prickle Fairy". The most usual Attribute associated with Plants is EARTH or WATER but they may be of any Attribute. Recent support from Crossroads of Chaos also alters Plant-type strategies to include effects that summon tokens to the opponent's side of the field (Black Garden) and trigger on or cause the destruction of fellow plant-type monsters. Some of the most notable Plant-Type monsters include "Mystic Tomato", "Spore", "Dandylion", "Botanical Lion", "Glow-Up Bulb", "Lonefire Blossom", "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias", "Gigaplant", "Nettles" "Lord Poison" and "Rigorous Reaver". Plant monsters were previously very overlooked and weak, until Gigaplant was introduced. Even then, plants weren't very strong and well-used. However, massive support to Plant-Types began to be released in Crossroads of Chaos and have been continuing further on in the Crimson Crisis and Raging Battle booster sets. These cards are the ones being used by Akiza Izinski herself in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. One of the strongest Plant-type monsters is Tytannial, Princess of Camellias at 2800 ATK along with the power to negate any card effects that target simply by sacrificing a Plant-Type monster (which in worst case scenario can even be herself), not to mention the fact that she can be summoned as easily as tributing Lonefire Blossom on first turn. In power and strategy she is followed by Gigaplant with 2400 ATK and the power to bring fallen plants back to life from the Graveyard. When combined with Gigaplant, she can easily stop any targeting force on the field, and in case of cards such as Lightning Vortex or simply your own Black Rose Dragon's effect, she can be brought back with a Gigaplant or better yet by the effect of Plant Food Chain Plants also have Plant version of Staple cards like "Solemn Judgment" and "Mirror Force", in the forms of "Pollinosis" and "Wall of Thorns," respectively. Plant cards usually revolve around swarming and regenerating back onto the field - unlike Zombies, however, these Plants are often used to fuel effects such as negations rather than for strictly attacking purposes. They have many cards that allow them to be special summoned to the field from the deck and hand but mostly from the graveyard. Cards like "Lonefire Blossom", "Plant Food Chain", "Lord Poison", "Gigaplant", "The World Tree" and "Miracle Fertilizer" all add major support to bringing back a swarm of weeds to annoy your opponent and often overwhelm them. Plant Types have good Tuner monsters, like Copy Plant and Spore. Basically, It'll also have good Synchro monsters, like Black Rose Dragon and Queen of Thorns, with effect that can choose the level at will. But with low ATK and DEF, these tuners pretty much force you to synchro Summon on the same turn.(Copy Plant has zero ATK, zero DEF.) Play Style Doppel Plants A derivative of Chaos Plants that uses Doppel Warrior and Junk Synchron Recommended Cards Monsters *Debris Dragon *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Super-Nimble Mega Hamster *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Effect Veiler *Card Trooper *Lonefire Blossom *Dandylion *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Sangan *Spore(Traditional Format) *Glow-Up Bulb(Traditional Format) *Quickdraw Synchron *Junk Synchron *Doppelwarrior *Reborn Tengu Extra Deck *Formula Synchron *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Scrap Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Drill Warrior *Junk Destroyer *Shooting Star Dragon *Shooting Quasar Dragon Spells *Pot of Avarice *Book of Moon *Foolish Burial *Pot of Duality Traps *Call of the Haunted *Trap Stun *Limit Reverse *Dimensional Prison *Bottomless Trap Hole *Mirror Force Quickdraw Plants This deck uses the Quickdraw engine merged with the Plant synchro engine, allowing multiple Synchro Summons to be made rather quickly. This deck is also known as a QuickDraw DandyWarrior Deck and/or a Yusei-Hime Deck. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Debris Dragon *Lonefire Blossom *Dandylion *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Sangan *Spore(Traditional Format) *Glow-Up Bulb(Traditional Format) *Quickdraw Synchron *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Caius the Shadow Monarch Spell Cards *Pot of Avarice *Book of Moon *Foolish Burial *Pot of Duality Trap Cards *Solemn Warning *Call of the Haunted Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Drill Warrior *Junk Destroyer Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field. Make sure you use Gigaplant's effect effectively in order to pull decent synchro monsters out while using Queen of Thorns to make your opponent pay life point to summon non-plant monsters. You could use Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and combo it with Gigaplant so you could tribute Plant monsters special summoned by Gigaplant's effect to negate any cards that target your plant monsters. You can also keep the opponent at bay with powerful cards like Wall of Thorns. This deck also uses Pollinosis or Tytannial, Princess of Camellias to negate spells and traps that destroy multiple monsters such as Lightning Vortex or Mirror Force or Torrential Tribute, however, this can be entirely foiled with cards like Zombie World and DNA Surgery, so be sure to pack in Mystical Space Typhoon and an optional Twister. This deck's ability to swarm the field quickly for fuel or for an all out attack can be foiled by cards like these. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dandylion * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Fairy King Truesdale * Gigantic Cephalotus * Gigaplant * Lonefire Blossom * Lord Poison * Nettles * Revival Rose * Spore(Traditional Format) * Twilight Rose Knight * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose Spells * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * The World Tree * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Blossom Bombardment * Dark Bribe * Plant Food Chain * Pollinosis * Wall of Thorns * Ultimate Offering Plant Lockdown This deck takes advantage of the PlantDrain deck, with the lockdown coming through the additions of Queen of Thorns and Royal Decree. It also uses the effect of Debris Dragon, whether or not someone uses Skill Drain or Forbidden Chalice. The final piece is the addition of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Geartown from the PlantTown deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Debris Dragon * Twilight Rose Knight * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Dandylion * Botanical Lion/Lord Poison/Rigorous Reaver * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Cactus Bouncer Spells * Terraforming * Mark of the Rose * Mind Control * Forbidden Chalice * Trade-In * Geartown * Miracle Fertilizer Traps * Skill Drain * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Queen of Thorns * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon GigaVise This is a deck utilizing Supervise and Hidden Armory which allows players to Synchro Summon quickly with the main monsters Gigaplant and Spore. This can Summon a variety of different Synchros to control the field, but most used is Power Tool Dragon, which allows the player to grab a quick Supervise. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Lonefire Blossom *Gigaplant *Dark Armed Dragon *Spore(Traditional Format) *Sangan *Cherry Inmato *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Cyber Valley *Glow-Up Bulb(Traditional Format) Spell Cards *Super Solar Nutrient *Mark of the Rose *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Supervise *Mystical Space Typhoon *Hidden Armory *Swing of Memories *Giant Trunade (Traditional Format) *One for One *Future Fusion *Foolish Burial *My Body as a Shield *Dark Hole Trap Cards *Royal Decree Synchro Monsters *Power Tool Dragon *Black Brutdrago *Black Rose Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Superalloy Beast Raptinus Naturia Plants The Naturia Plant variant. This type of Naturia build utilizes Naturia Plants and other Plant-types (hence the name) to beat the opponent down with Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and lock the opponent down with Naturia Bamboo Shoot. This deck type is effective because it combines power with field and Graveyard control. Be careful though; if you tribute a non-Naturia monster for Naturia Bamboo Shoot, its effect will not activate and it will become dead weight. A new Naturia supporter--Naturia Pineapple--has recently been released as a TCG Exclusive in the Duelist Revolution booster pack. Its effect greatly helps Naturia plants for it is basically a Treeborn Frog for this decktype. Remember to make sure you have no spells or traps that are continuous. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Naturia Pineapple *Naturia Bamboo Shoot *Spore(Traditional Format) *Naturia Cosmobeet *Naturia Rosewhip *Naturia Cherries *Naturia Hydrangea *Naturia Marron *Naturia Pumpkin Spell Cards *Super Solar Nutrient *Foolish Burial *Swords of Revealing Light *Mark of the Rose *Enemy Controller *Pot of Duality *Naturia Forest Trap Cards *Dimensional Prison *Dust Tornado *Wall of Thorns *Divine Wrath *Bottomless Trap Hole *Pollinosis *Solemn Warning Extra Deck *Naturia Beast *Naturia Leodrake *Naturia Landoise *Naturia Barkion Chaos Plants The successor to the very popular Plant Synchro deck, Chaos Plants takes advantage of the LIGHT and DARK attributes of its monsters to summon Chaos Sorcerer. A notable card in this deck is Reborn Tengu, which lead to a major expansion in its play. Please note that plants are considered dead due to the March 2012 banned and restricted list. As of now, the plant engine consists of Dandylion, Lonefire Blossom, and Debris Dragon. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Reborn Tengu *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Chaos Sorcerer *Card Trooper *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Debris Dragon *Effect Veiler *Lonefire Blossom *Dandylion *Glow-Up Bulb (Traditional Only) *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Spore (Traditional Only) *Sangan *Plaguespreader Zombie *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Maxx "C" *Thunder King Rai-Oh Extra Deck *Formula Synchron *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Scrap Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Orient Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Shooting Quasar Dragon *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional Only) *Leviair the Sea Dragon Spell Cards *Foolish Burial *Mind Control *One for One (Only Recomended for Traditional beacause of Spore and Glow-Up Bulb) *Pot of Avarice *Charge of the Light Brigade *Creature Swap Trap Cards *Call of the Haunted *Limit Reverse *Dimensional Prison Category:Deck Type Category:Types